"Queen of Hurts" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- START -- 17:01 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes into the male trailer, where Justin is seen pacing around the trailer* 17:01 * Justin| paces back and forth frantically. 17:01 <@Justin|> Gameplan... gotta figure something out, gotta figure something out... 17:01 <@Duncan|> *Wakes up and scratches head* 17:01 <@Duncan|> Uhhh, Harold? What's with Man Candy today? 17:02 <+Harold|> He's been doing this all night. 17:02 <+Harold|> And thats not an exaggeration, I didn't even get any sleep. >_> 17:02 <@Duncan|> I'll knock some sense into him. 17:02 <@Duncan|> *Hops out of bed and cracks knuckles* 17:02 <@Justin|> Won't be necessary, Duncan. I'm STILL here! 17:03 <@Justin|> The problem is that, right now, there are three dudes and three girls left on the film set. 17:03 <@Duncan|> Uh, yeah? So what? 17:03 <@Justin|> Dude, that's NEVER happened before. Last season was dominated by chicks. 17:03 <@Justin|> With Courtney back, it won't be long before they figure it out, too. 17:03 <+Harold|> Who cares about the male to female ratio? >_> 17:03 <@Justin|> Girls are cutthroat, man, and we need to stick together. 17:04 <@Justin|> I propose a bigger and better rebirth of last season's guys' alliance. 17:04 <+Harold|> Super Secret Mega Ultra HOT Guys Alliance? :) 17:04 <+Harold|> I'm in! 17:04 <@Duncan|> As long as we send Courtney packing, I'm game. 17:04 <@Justin|> Perfect. Now to come up with some sort of strategy... *taps chin* 17:04 <+Harold|> (Conf) The alliance between me and the other guys is only a cover so I don't get voted off. I still dont trust Duncan, guys a jerk! And by the way, when I said "hot guys alliance", I was mainly talking about myself. ;) 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes into the female trailer, where Izzy and Lindsay are seen sleeping silently* 17:05 * Courtney13 takes out airhorn and presses it, waking up the other girls. 17:05 <+Lindsay|> *wakes up* Ahhhhh! D: 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> I: NO! NOT THE RCMP! 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *dives under bunk bed and hides* 17:05 * Courtney13 lets go of airhorn. 17:06 <+Courtney13> Um, it's just a noisemaker, Izzy. 17:06 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *pokes head out from under the bed* Oh. I knew that. xD 17:06 <+Courtney13> Ladies, we need to have a discussion! 17:06 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, ooh, I'm a lady! Me! 17:06 <+Courtney13> We're almost outnumbered by the boys. 17:06 <+Courtney13> It's three of us and three of them, WHAT are we going to do?! 17:07 <+Lindsay|> Form an all-girl alliance, get Harold on our side, and eliminate Justin at tonight's awards ceremony? :D 17:07 <@Chris|Izzy> I: I like that idea. :D 17:07 <+Courtney13> Wow, Lindsay... that's... the smartest thing you've ever said. :| 17:07 <+Lindsay|> (conf) People don't really give me enough credit for my ideas. I might LOOK dumb, but I'm totally the smarterest! :3 17:07 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to a superhero movie set, where the contestants are seen wearing their pajamas* 17:07 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *flies in wearing a superhero costume* 17:08 <+Harold|> Its a bird! Its a plane! 17:08 <+Harold|> Its.... 17:08 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *rope snaps* GAH! 17:08 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *falls to the ground* 17:08 <@Duncan|> *Chuckles* Don't get too excited, Harold. It's only Chris. 17:08 <+Courtney13> Hello? What the heck is going on here?! 17:09 <+Courtney13> What kind of movie is THIS? "Flying Idiots: The Sequel"? 17:09 <@Justin|> It's obviously a superhero movie, Courtney. 17:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *stands up and brushes self off* 17:09 <+Courtney13> This is ridiculous! What happened to MY challenge idea? 17:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You mean Courtney Day? SERIOUSLY? 17:09 <+Courtney13> It was a valid suggestion! >.> 17:10 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: That's not even a movie genre, dude. So we're sticking with superhero, okay?! :@ 17:10 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Now, onto the challenge... there are three things intrinsic to all good superhero movies, i.e: the ones that don't SUCK. 17:10 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Number one, superheroes have superpowers. And two, superheroes use those powers to save regular people. In today's challenge, you'll be designing your own superhero costume and identity. 17:10 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Then, you'll be judged on originality and style of costume, how rocking your superpower is, and how cool your superhero name is! 17:10 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: In the end, three of you will win superhero status and move onto part two, while the lowest-ranking three will remain regular, defenseless mortals. 17:10 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Sewing machines are to your left, and spandex is to your right! 17:11 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *snickers* Today is gonna be fuuuuun. :D 17:11 <@Duncan|> Spandex? 17:11 <@Duncan|> SERIOUSLY? -_- 17:11 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Every superhero needs a little spandex! @Duncan 17:11 <@Chris|Izzy> I: I call the red fabric! *runs over to the box full of spandex* 17:11 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the contestants looking through the spandex boxes* 17:12 * Justin| walks over to Lindsay and picks up some purple fabric. 17:12 <@Justin|> Lindsay, do you think I would look good in translucent lavender? :| 17:12 <+Lindsay|> A transportation calendar...? What? 17:12 <+Courtney13> *pushes Justin aside* 17:12 <+Courtney13> Excuse me, Justin, Lindsay is MY friend. 17:12 <+Courtney13> NOT yours. :@ 17:13 * Courtney13 whispers to Lindsay. 17:13 <+Courtney13> You can't talk to boys. 17:13 <+Courtney13> They're the enemies, remember? 17:13 <@Duncan|> What is this, grade school? @Courtney 17:13 <+Courtney13> You didn't hear any of that. :@ 17:13 <@Duncan|> I totally did, you're incapable of whispering. >~> 17:14 <@Duncan|> What, do boys still have cooties or something? 17:14 <+Lindsay|> COOTIES, WHERE? 17:14 <+Lindsay|> Get them off, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! 17:14 * Lindsay| runs off screaming 17:14 <+Courtney13> Boys don't have cooties, YOU do. 17:14 <+Courtney13> But then again, you're no boy. You're a NEANDERTHAL. :@ 17:15 <@Duncan|> Hey, Princess. 17:15 <@Duncan|> If I have cooties, doesn't that mean you do too? 17:15 <@Duncan|> After all, we did swap spit for a whole season. ;) 17:15 <+Courtney13> UGH. You are REVOLTING. :@ 17:15 <@Justin|> *elbows Courtney* 17:15 <@Justin|> Courtney? 17:16 <+Courtney13> WHAT? :@ 17:16 <@Justin|> We kinda need to talk. 17:16 <@Justin|> Trust me, it's important. 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the craft services tent* 17:16 <+Courtney13> So, WHY did you call me out here? >.> 17:16 <@Justin|> I've been meaning to tell you something ever since Gwen's elimination. It's about... 17:17 <+Courtney13> Duncan? 17:17 <+Courtney13> Look, I know he's majorly disorganized and a total pig, but... even though we fight all the time... 17:17 <+Courtney13> I still really like him. So no, if you're trying to get me to vote him off, you've come to the wrong girl. 17:17 <@Justin|> This isn't about voting him off, Courtney, I'm completely unbiased in this whole situation. 17:17 <@Justin|> But I DO have some news that might change things. :D 17:17 <@Justin|> At the Gaffers' last elimination, I showed up to see who was getting the boot, but what I saw instead was NOT pretty. 17:18 <@Justin|> Unlike me. 17:18 <@Justin|> I'm very pretty. ;) 17:18 <+Courtney13> Just get on with it! 17:18 <@Justin|> Fine. 17:18 <@Justin|> I saw Duncan and Gwen kiss. 17:18 <+Courtney13> :o 17:19 <+Courtney13> What?! 17:19 <@Justin|> I know, it's weird. I didn't think... 17:19 <+Courtney13> YOU SAW WHAT? *grabs Justin by the torso* 17:19 <@Justin|> Uhhh... Courtney? :| 17:19 <+Courtney13> YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING, PRETTY BOY. 17:19 <+Courtney13> BECAUSE I CAN EASILY MAKE YOU *NOT* SO PRETTY, GOT THAT?! 17:20 <@Justin|> NO, don't, please, NOT THE FACE! O_O 17:20 <@Justin|> I'm telling the truth, I saw it happen at the Lame-o-sine! 17:20 <+Courtney13> OH, THAT IS IT. 17:20 <+Courtney13> He is SO going to GET IT. :@ 17:20 <+Courtney13> (conf) DUNCAN? And GWEN? Duncan was my boyfriend A WEEK AGO and now, he's with THAT emo-loving, sun-fearing backstabber?! Well, mark my words, I will NOT stand for this, you hear me? I am going to make his sorry butt PAY. No one lies to me and gets away with it. NO ONE! :@ 17:20 <@Chris|Izzy> -- SUPERHERO SET -- 17:21 <@Duncan|> *Picking through materials* 17:21 * Justin| walks over to Duncan. 17:21 <@Justin|> So, Duncan. 17:21 <@Duncan|> Sup? 17:21 <@Justin|> About that guys' alliance, heh-heh. 17:21 <@Justin|> Something happened and it... might change things. :| 17:22 <@Justin|> Just a little. 17:22 <@Duncan|> Change things? 17:22 <@Duncan|> What exactly would that little "something" be? :@ 17:22 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *takes a seat next to Chef at the judging table in front of the stage* 17:22 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Shush up, losers! It's time to present your costumes! 17:23 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Now wearing a totally FOXY costume of her own design, our first superhero... Foxy Lady! ;) 17:23 * Lindsay| walks out to present 17:23 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Lindsay, please state your superhero name and power. 17:23 <+Lindsay|> I am... the Foxy Lady! No superpower, but... 17:23 <+Lindsay|> I'm like, REALLY pretty. :3 17:24 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Lindsay, how can you invent a superhero without giving them any superpowers? :s 17:24 <+Lindsay|> Sorry. I didn't know we could just make them up. 17:24 <+Lindsay|> I thought you actually had to HAVE superpowers for this challenge. 17:24 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Okay, no. 17:24 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Even I'm surprised by how dumb that sounds. NEXT! 17:25 * Lindsay| sadly walks offstage. 17:25 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Harold? 17:25 <+Harold|> I'm....*jumps onto the stage* RATMAN! :@ 17:25 <+Harold|> Pretty cool, huh? ;) 17:25 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: No, not at ALL. 17:26 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: What even IS your superpower, dude? 17:26 <+Harold|> ....Uh, I don't have one. :| 17:26 <+Harold|> But I found this cool grappling hook thingy! :D 17:26 <+Harold|> HIYA! *fires grappling hook, it hits Chef in the face, knocking him over* 17:26 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Impressive. Not a superpower, but still impressive. 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Eight points! Next? 17:27 * Harold| walks away proudly 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Izzy? You still nuttier than peanut butter? 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *cartwheels onstage* Woo-hoo, hahahaha! 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Ahahahaha! :D 17:28 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Guessing that's a yes. :s 17:28 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Kayso. 17:28 <@Chris|Izzy> I: I'm the Queen of Hurts! 17:28 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The what? 17:28 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *is draped in cards* THE QUEEN OF HURTS. :@ 17:29 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Y'know, IT'S FUNNY. :@ 17:29 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *yawns* 17:29 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Chef? 17:29 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Hey, waaait! What about my power? 17:29 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *throws a deck of cards at Chris's face* 17:30 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Okay, okay! THANK YOU. >.> 17:30 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: If I say I like it, will you GET OFF the stage? 17:30 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Yes, please. :D 17:30 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Then... seven points! 17:30 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I guess. Duncan? 17:31 <@Duncan|> *Walks onstage wearing a hockey mask with a hockey stick and a garbage lid* 17:31 <@Duncan|> I'm Captain Canada. 17:31 <@Duncan|> And my power is beating the snot out of people who don't like the costume. >~> 17:31 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I like that you kept it Canadian, dude, buuut your costume's total bull. *chuckles* xD 17:31 <@Duncan|> *Throws hockey stick at Chris's head* 17:32 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Ow! 17:32 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Alright, FINE, you get a pass. 17:32 <@Duncan|> *Shrugs and walks offstage* 17:32 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *sigh* Okay, has anyone seen Courtney? 17:32 <+Courtney13> RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. 17:33 * Courtney13 walks onstage in a giant robot costume. 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *gulps* 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Uhhh... Courtney? 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Is that... you...? 17:33 <+Courtney13> I AM NOT COURTNEY. 17:34 <+Courtney13> I AM... THE BOYFRIEND CRUSHER. 17:34 <@Duncan|> :| 17:34 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Oooooooooh, been there, honey. @Courtney 17:34 <+Courtney13> I CRUSH LYING, SCUMMY EX-BOYFRIENDS. 17:34 <+Courtney13> ESPECIALLY ONES THAT KISS LOSER GOTH GIRLS LIKE GWEN. 17:35 <@Duncan|> She talking about me? :| 17:35 <@Justin|> Oh, yeah. I told her about that. 17:35 <@Justin|> Sorry, man. 17:35 * Justin| pats Duncan's shoulder reassuringly. 17:35 <@Duncan|> ... 17:36 <@Duncan|> YOU DID WHAT!? @JUSTIN 17:36 <+Courtney13> I. WILL. DESTROY. YOU. 17:36 * Courtney13 chases after Duncan in giant robot suit. 17:36 <@Duncan|> :| 17:36 <@Duncan|> GAAAAAAAAH. 17:37 <@Duncan|> *Runs off* 17:37 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: O... kay then. This has been a productive day. :| 17:37 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Well, it looks like Izzy, Courtney, and Harold are the winners of our challenge! 17:37 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Your superior costumes have won you this part of the competition, but now, it's time to see if you can REALLY play the part. 17:37 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Chris at the top of the thousand-foot tower from the princess movie with Duncan, Justin, and Lindsay* 17:38 <@Justin|> So... we're supposed to jump off THIS thing and hope one of THEM catches US? D: 17:38 <@Duncan|> H-h-how will we know which one's catching? 17:38 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Don't worry, Duncan. :3 17:38 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Courtney already SPECIFICALLY ASKED to rescue you. *snickers* 17:38 <@Duncan|> And you're letting her!? :@ 17:39 <@Justin|> Sorry, dude. You're a dead man. :s 17:39 <+Lindsay|> *claps hands* Ooh, can Harold call me princess when he saves me? 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Actually, Lindsay, you're being rescued by IZZY for this challenge. 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Harold's catching Justin. :D 17:39 <@Justin|> This isn't fair! 17:40 <@Justin|> His arms are like the size of my fingers! :@ 17:40 <@Duncan|> Hey, atleast Harold doesn't want you dead. >~> @Justin 17:40 <@Duncan|> (Conf) At this point, there is no guys' alliance. Justin screwed us over to side with Team Girl and if you think I can work with Harold on my own, you haven't been watching enough Studio Drama. 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Looks as if Izzy's the first superhero to dive in! Which means YOU need to dive OFF, Lindsay. 17:40 <+Lindsay|> Here goes nothing! 17:41 * Lindsay| jumps off tower. 17:41 <+Lindsay|> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! *falling* 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *swings in attached to a lengthy rope* I'm here to rescue you, Lindsay! 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy> I: OOH, A BIRD. :D *doesn't catch Lindsay* 17:41 <+Lindsay|> *realises she's falling and Izzy missed her* Oh, no! D: 17:42 <+Lindsay|> *falls onto a rough mattress* OW! 17:42 <@Duncan|> There's a mattress?! :D 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Not for you, Casanova. 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Courtney requested we move it when it's your turn. xD 17:42 <@Duncan|> Of course she did. 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And it looks like Justin's up next! 17:43 <@Justin|> I don't know if I can do it! 17:43 <@Justin|> The risk of damaging my beautiful face, it's... it's too high! 17:43 <@Duncan|> WHOOPS. 17:43 <@Duncan|> *Pushes Justin off the tower* 17:43 <@Justin|> O_O" 17:43 <@Justin|> NOOOOOOO! 17:44 * Harold| JUMPS UP IN THE AIR AND CATCHES JUSTIN 17:44 <@Justin|> OH! 17:44 <@Justin|> OH, IT'S A MIRACLE! 17:44 * Harold| LANDS ON THE GROUND SAFELY 17:44 <@Duncan|> *Rolls eyes* Seriously?! 17:44 <@Duncan|> Aw, man! Why'd Harold have to catch him? :@ 17:45 <+Harold|> *calls to Duncan* There is no Harold, my friend! 17:45 <+Harold|> Only Ratman. ;) 17:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Duncan, you're next, dude. 17:45 <+Courtney13> (conf) Am I mad enough at him to let him fall and potentially die? Yes. But at the same time, how badly do I want invincibility? 17:45 <@Duncan|> (Conf) *Sigh* Just make sure you don't include any baby pictures in my obituary. 17:46 <+Courtney13> *swoops in on a rope* 17:46 <@Duncan|> I know I'm gonna regret this... 17:46 <@Duncan|> *Sighs and jumps off tower* 17:46 <@Duncan|> GAAAAAAAAAH. 17:46 <+Courtney13> I'm coming for you, boyfriend! 17:47 <@Duncan|> Boyfriend?! 17:47 <+Courtney13> Oops, I meant... 17:47 <+Courtney13> EX-boyfriend, TRAITOR! 17:47 * Courtney13 kicks Duncan in the crotch mid-air and doesn't catch him. 17:47 <+Courtney13> RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! 17:47 <@Duncan|> 0_0 17:48 * Courtney13 lands on the ground safely and watches in glee as Duncan falls face-first onto the hard mattress. 17:48 <@Duncan|> *Falls on mattress* 17:48 <@Duncan|> Owwwwwwww... 17:48 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: OOH, that's gotta HURT! xD 17:48 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the contestants standing outside the trailers* 17:49 * Lindsay| rubs head. 17:49 <+Lindsay|> Ow... I think my brain is bruised... 17:49 <@Justin|> Since when do you have one of those? 17:49 * Courtney13 glares at Duncan and grumbles under breath. 17:49 <@Duncan|> :| 17:49 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *walks over to the contestants* Congratulations, cast, for surviving the superhero movie challenge! 17:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Unfortunately, even though you all endured a lot of pain today, only one person can win invincibility from tonight's vote. 17:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And since Courtney and Izzy failed to rescue their partner and Justin didn't even HAVE a costume, that leaves Harold as today's big winner! :D 17:50 <+Harold|> Ahem. 17:50 <+Harold|> Harold isn't here. >_> @Chris 17:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Yeah, you're right. 17:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I can just give this invincibility prize to someone else. 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ;) 17:51 <+Harold|> Invincibility is for the weak. :@ 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *sighs* 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Just take it. >.> 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: In the meantime, discuss who you guys wanna vote off. I'll see you all at the elimination ceremony, where you'll receive gifts sent from home before one of you takes a shameful stride into the Lame-o-sine! 17:51 <+Courtney13> (conf) I know I was a little hard on Duncan, but can you BLAME me?! He didn't just stab me in the back... he stabbed me in the back with GWEN! And now, with Justin, Izzy, AND Lindsay on my side, I can finally get rid of that double-crossing LIAR. :@ 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy> -- AWARDS CEREMONY -- 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Okay! You've all cast your votes, quite eagerly I might add, AND... 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: It's obvious EVERYONE'S anxious to see who's going home tonight. ;) 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: So, without further adieu... the first person safe from elimination is Harold! 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *tosses Harold a DVD* Here's your gift from home, dude, sent from your little brother! 17:52 <+Harold|> :o 17:53 <+Harold|> Season 2 of Dungeon Demons?! AWESOME! 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Next, Lindsay! *tosses Lindsay a makeup kit* 17:53 <+Lindsay|> *catches it and reads card* ^_^ 17:53 <+Lindsay|> Ooohhhhh, it says it's from Geoff! Do I know a Geoff...? 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Izzy, from your aunt Mavis! *tosses Izzy a chainsaw* 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Excellent. *evil chuckle* 17:54 <@Justin|> :| 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And Justin! Your agent sent us this. *tosses Justin a signed 8x10 portrait of him* 17:54 <@Justin|> Hot as ever. ;) 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Courtney, Duncan. Two losers sit in front of me, but only one of you can be the BIGGEST loser. 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Both of your alliances failed today, and I mean REALLY failed. Duncan, you were turned on by Justin, and Courtney? Your ruthlessness in this contest has caused even LINDSAY to betray you! 17:54 <+Courtney13> She... she WHAT? 17:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And as a result of all this juicy backstabbing, for the first time EVER, we've reached a TIE! 17:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And the only way to settle this tie is-- 17:55 <@Chris|Izzy> I: OH, CRAP. *points to the Lame-o-sine, which is immediately swarmed by police cars* 17:55 <@Duncan|> :| 17:55 <@Justin|> Uh, are those for Duncan? 17:56 <@Chris|Izzy> I: No, silly, they're for me! I'm wanted in eleven different provinces, duh! 17:56 <+Lindsay|> But there are only ten provinces... 17:56 <@Chris|Izzy> I: The million would've given me enough money to pay off those RCMP creeps, buuut I guess I may as well just go into hiding! 17:56 <@Chris|Izzy> I: GOODNIGHT, EVERYBODY! THANKS FOR COMING OUT! 17:56 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *throws a smoke bomb onto the ground and vanishes* 17:56 <+Courtney13> Wait! That's IT? 17:57 <+Courtney13> Izzy's gone? NO! 17:57 <+Courtney13> Duncan should be going home! 17:57 <@Duncan|> Ha, well looks like you're stuck with me. >~> @Courtney 17:57 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Probably not the best timing, but Courtney, here's your gift... a flamethrower from your favorite lawyer! *tosses Courtney a flamethrower* 17:57 <@Duncan|> O_O" 17:57 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And Duncan, here's YOURS! 17:58 <@Duncan|> Please tell me it's something that I can use to defend myself. 17:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Sure! *tosses Duncan a tiny glass of water* 17:58 <@Duncan|> *Attempts to catch it, but it falls and breaks* 0_0 17:58 <@Duncan|> Crap. 17:58 <+Courtney13> Have fun sleeping tonight, DUNCAN. ;) 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *turns to the camera* Will Courtney ever forgive Duncan? Will Duncan ever forgive JUSTIN? And does Lindsay even know what's going on? 17:59 <+Lindsay|> Yes, I do! I'm not THAT dumb!! :@ 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *rolls eyes* Find out next week, on an all-new episode of TV's most exciting reality show... 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: STUDIO! DRAMA!!! 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- END -- Q Q Q